


Selfie

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: "I selfie sono per le ragazze - e per gli idioti come Kise", era quello il pensiero che Haizaki aveva sugli autoscatti fatti con il cellulare perché, a dirla tutta, non aveva mai avuto un serio e genuino interesse nell'immortalare qualcosa. Per non parlare del fatto che, sicuramente, qualcuno avrebbe anche detto che le parole 'serio' e 'genuino' sarebbero sembrate fuori luogo se associate ad uno come lui, e Shougo si sarebbe anche trovato d'accordo dinanzi ad una simile affermazione, pur non ammettendolo apertamente.





	Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> \- Amo questi due. Li amo più di ogni altra coppia in Kurobas… anche di più dell’AoKise *piange*  
> \- Non betata  
> \- Scritta per il COW-T8

_ "I selfie sono per le ragazze - e per gli idioti come Kise" _ , era quello il pensiero che Haizaki aveva sugli autoscatti fatti con il cellulare perché, a dirla tutta, non aveva mai avuto un serio e genuino interesse nell'immortalare qualcosa. Per non parlare del fatto che, sicuramente, qualcuno avrebbe anche detto che le parole  _ 'serio' _ e  _ 'genuino' _ sarebbero sembrate fuori luogo se associate ad uno come lui, e Shougo si sarebbe anche trovato d'accordo dinanzi ad una simile affermazione, pur non ammettendolo apertamente.   
Si poteva dire che la sua avversione non fosse solamente legata alle selfie, ma alle foto in generale, perché per esperienza sapeva che qualsiasi ricordo, prima o poi, avrebbe portato alla luce qualcosa di spiacevole che non valeva la pena di ricordare - come le foto con quel bastardo di suo padre che sua madre aveva nascosto e non bruciato, come invece sarebbe stato giusto fare.   
Tuttavia, c'era stato un momento in cui Haizaki, aveva tenuto tra le mani il suo cellulare e si era scattato una foto. Un ricordo che, pur facendolo imbarazzare e irritare, riusciva addirittura a scaldargli il petto - non avrebbe mai detto  _ 'cuore' _ perché lui non sarebbe mai stato un tipo sentimentale.

Più volte aveva cercato di cancellare quell'autoscatto, ed altrettante volte si era limitato a guardare le due persone ritratte come se fossero due estranei... come se quel ragazzo con i capelli grigi, un cerotto sotto l'occhio e un livido sul mento, non fosse lui, e che quello con i capelli neri, le braccia incrociate al petto, la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla e un leggero filo di bava che sfuggiva alle labbra socchiuse, non fosse Nijimura.   
L'aveva scattata durante il viaggio di rientro da una partita che avevano ovviamente vinto e Nijimura si era premurato di sedersi accanto a lui per  _ "tenerlo in riga" _ , avevano litigato e Haizaki si era ritrovato sconfitto su tutta la linea, con più lividi di quanto sentisse di meritarsene. Solo alla fine, neanche un quarto d’ora dopo, complici il tepore del pulmino e le sue vibrazioni, Nijimura aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era addormentato, finendo per scivolare lentamente contro la sua spalla.

Lì per lì, Haizaki aveva desiderato svegliarlo nel peggiore dei modi - perché chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli e farsi chissà quale idea! -, ma l'idea di venire ancora una volta pestato dal capitano della Teiko l'aveva fatto desistere. Aveva sbuffato irritato, fissando Nijimura per qualche momento indeciso sul da farsi, e solo dopo essersi assicurato di non essere visto da nessuno aveva preso il cellulare con l'intenzione di scattare una foto per poterlo poi ricattare - o meglio: si era convinto che fosse quella la motivazione del suo gesto.

Si era messo in posa e aveva premuto il pulsante. Si era sentito pronto a cantare già vittoria, a trarre almeno un pizzico di gloria da tutte quelle sonore batoste che subiva con il capitano della Teikou.

Nel selfie, Nijimura dormiva tranquillo e rilassato, e Haizaki era anche certo di vedere un piccolo sorriso nascosto tra le sue stesse labbra e non un ghigno soddisfatto per il  _ 'ricatto' _ che avrebbe potuto mettere in atto. Per quel motivo aveva pensato di dover cancellare subito quella foto, perché quella non era la sua espressione vittoriosa, era… troppo dolce e felice.   
Non aveva un bel ricordo della Teiko e, sinceramente, era gran parte a causa del suo caratteraccio, ma quell'autoscatto era diverso. Forse perché Nijimura era sempre stato l'unico ad interessarsi a lui al di fuori delle mura familiari o perché in quel momento Haizaki si sentiva ancora  _ 'parte di qualcosa' _ , non poteva saperlo né voleva soffermarsi per davvero a pensarci... ma quel selfie era  _ 'qualcosa' _ e non poteva negarlo. Era una piccola vittoria nella sua vita fatta di sconfitte.


End file.
